Tenro Koori
First Name Koori Last Name Tenro IMVU Username YumeMoumoku Nickname (optional) wolf Age & Date of Birth 25 Gender Male Ethnicity Yumegakure Height 6'3 Weight 150 Blood Type O+ Occupation Ex Kage of Yumegakure now a traveler Scars/Tattoos N/A Affiliation since his village was destoried Koori wounders aimless threw the lands though his original home was in Yumegakure before war had left it in ruins Relationship Status single Personality & Behaviour Koori is a very calm and relaxed kind of guy who carries out his mellow behaviour..though being an ex kage Koori as no intrest in fighting and tends to hide his true nature acept for his tail that always hangs behind him..though being once a kage Koori still finds himself to be a cuiriose person so it always end up leading him to traveling around exploring the world. being a traveler koori has found that he always enjoyed snow like regions and find himself visting them more often then others..though being of a beast human like shinobi for those who get to know Koori he is always a very loyal friend and will do anything to protect those that are close to him at any cost even if it means taking on his beast like form. Nindo (optional) ( What is your Character known to say? ) *"Within pain, you find strenght" *"I will become the Hokage! Believe it!" Bloodline/Clan Tenro: The Tenro clan was responsible for sealing and controlling the Three-Headed Guardian Beast which resulted in them gaining control of Yumegakure Family N/A Ninja Class Ex Kage of Yumegakure Element One N/A Element Two N/A Weapon of choice two gaint war hammers Strengths *taijutsu *sealing technique Weaknesses *Genjutsu- Terrible *Hand Seals - Below Average Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Tenro-Style Ninjutsu: Beast-Human Transformation Technique Beast-Human Fury Kicks Beast-Human Needle Senbon 'Allies'/Enemies yukigakure - Allies Background Information having lost his village to wars and a state of poverty Koori would find himself leaving to travel the world to try leave the past behind him. though he had left his beloved home as a failure to his tittle Koori trys not to dwell much on that leaving his past a mystery to others and being one of the reasons that Koori chooses to no longer fight. Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Caoin Kairi